The Best Little Sister Ever!
by Wammygirl2259
Summary: Kurama's mother is married and his new family is moving in, but what happens when is step sister discovers his secret?
1. Chapter 1 Family

Family

Kurama had alway's loved his mother, even if he was secretly a demon, and when she became engaged to a man with two kids he was supportive enough. He didn't have the emotions that regular human teenagers would have about a new dad, brother and little sister moving into their house... No he only thought it to be slightly more difficult to go away to fight demons.

He and his stepfather, Kazuya Hatanaka, got along well the same with he and his older stepbrother, Kokoda Hatanaka, but he had found that his soon to be stepsister, Haruka Hatanaka, hadn't spoken to him much. Next fall his mother would be married and his new siblings would move in, not knowing Haruka didn't really bother him that much, he knew that they would get to know eachother eventually but... His mother was concerned and so for her sake he would make an effort to know her before the wedding.

A month before his mothers wedding, the final box of the new family's items were emptied, everyone was tired and so the family went to bed early. Kurama made his way to his bedroom, which was in between Kokoda's and Haruka's, when he noticed Haruka's bedroom light was still on.

He knocked twice.

"Come in." She called quietly, Kurama opened the door and saw his fourteen year old sister sitting at her desk, she had a sketch book before her; she looked up to him and closed her book.

"Shuuichi... Is something wrong?" She questioned, her large eye's were a soft honey color, her dark chocolate curls lay beautifully on her shoulders, draping to her collar bone in ringlets. She was petite, more so than the other girls, she alway's tried to hide her bust and curves with baggy clothes... It never really worked.

Kurama's younger stepsister was a vision. She didn't have many friends, mainly because she intimidated every girl she came across, however she was able to make a hand full of close friends.

"No not really... Everyone else is asleep what are you doing awake?" He questioned trying to make conversation.

Kurama never thought Haruka to be fond of him, she never spoke to him at home or at school. He recalled her sitting at lunch with three or four girls in her grade one day, the girls looked over to him then began to giggle and Haruka rolled her eye's. 'She must be tired of all the questions she's getting from her friends about her new stepbrother.' Kurama had thought, then he went back to class.

"I've been working on... Something..." She said while her gaze fell on her sketch book. Haruka alway's did that to him, he'd ask a question then she would respond as vaguley as humanly possible.

"Oh yes, I've herd much praise of your work in art, I've seen a few of your pieces they are very beautiful.'' Kurama stated.

"Thank you Shuuichi..." She said as her eye's met the floor, then there was a heavy silence weighing on them.

"Haruka."

"Hm?"

"Why is it that you never wish to speak with me?" Kurama questioned, Haruka slowly raised her head, her soft honey eye's meeting his emerald, her expression remained serious as she spoke.

"Because i'm afraid of demons..."


	2. Chapter 2 Fable

Fable

"... I'm afraid of demons... Your kind is evil..."

An even heavier silence poured over the room, a thousand pound weight now layed on Kurama's shoulders.

He laughed it off and smiled to her sweetly.

"Haruka name calling is no way to start off a new family!'' He said jokingly, her eye's narrowed at her ginger stepbrother, then she turned to her desk.

"Fine then, don't admit it I know the truth... Now go away, Kurama the demon." She opened her sketch book to a blank sheet and began making long delicate strokes on the page.

Kurama's smile faded, his eye's narrowed.

"How do you know?" Kurama questioned, there was no response just the sound of pencile on paper, Kurama walked toward the desk then stopped only inches before her. "Will you please answer me, Haruka?" The pencile stopped.

"A few months ago, I was being attacked by a monster... You and three others saved me, I remember recognizing you as, 'the son of the lady dad's dating,' then that short boy with spikey hair flashed that third eye at me..." She trailed off.

"Yes... I remember that as well... That eye was supposed to make you forget the incident."

"It did... For about a week, but I kept feeling like I'd forgotten something and one day when I passed by the area I remembered a little bit of what happened; bits and pieces came back to me until I put it all together, and I remembered one of those boy's called you Kurama."

"This is a problem..." Kurama stated Haruka looked up to him.

"Are you... Going to hurt me?'' She questioned sheepishly, Kurama shook his head then slowly crouched infront of her, to meet her eye level.

"Of course not, why would I?"

"Because demons are-"

"Evil? Not all of us are, I'm not am I?"

"I dunno... Maybe..." Haruka looked to the floor, Kurama smiled at her.

"I was before I came here..."

"Why did you come?" There was a pause then Kurama took Haruka's hand and lead her to her bed.

"Let's sit and talk of a while."


	3. Chapter 3 Friends

Friends

Kurama and Haruka sat on her queen sized bed facing one another, Kurama told his story and Haruka sat listening to him never interuppting, only nodding sometimes to show that she was paying attention. Kurama had finished his story but found himself continuing on to the dark tournament challenges he'd faced and to current events that gave him stress. He didn't mean to tell her everything he did but, he somehow felt that he could tell this girl, who he barely knew, who had called him evil, anything that was troubling him and she would listen to him, be there for him.

"Thats quite a story Shuuichi, you've been through alot, you and your friends... You've got a heavy weight on your shoulders.'' She said seemingly unfazed by this outragous secret life he'd been living.

"Yes, and I was trying to keep this secret from my family..." He trailed off, then Haruka smiled to Kurama, something he had never really experianced.

"But now I can help you Shuuichi."

"You can?"

"Yup I can cover for you, when you've gotta go fight monsters." Kurama seemed incredibly uncertain about that, "Shuuichi I _can_ keep a secret, I've already kept about half of your's for a month. You can trust me."

"Are you saying this because you're afraid of me?" He questioned, Haruka shook her head her curls swished delicately around her.

"No I really do want to help you, now that I know you're not gonna take dads or Kodoka's soul... Or whatever." Kurama blinked then chuckled.

He and his stepsister talked for almost three hours, time seemed to pass by quickly it was twelve thirty before Kurama went to his room.

He closed his bedroom door behind him and turned out his light, he slid under his comfort and lay looking to the cieling.

'I'm glad that she knows.' He thought to himself, then sleep took him.


	4. Chapter 4 King Of Theifs

King Of Theifs

Kazuya and Shiori had been married for three months now, there was no honey moon, niether of the two wanted to leave their children to go to a hotel in a far away place.

Everyone in the house got along fine, except for when Kokoda got on Haruka's nerves then there was wrestling and Haruka always won, even is she was two feet shorter, and eighty pounds lighter than her brother. Kurama would alway's be nearby when the rough housing started and he alway's commented.

"It's more like having two brothers instead of just one."

Haruka was a tom boy and it was pointed out often but she didn't care, she was who she was and whoever didn't like that was an enemy.

Haruka had kept her promise and covered for Kurama a number of times, telling his mother that he'd gone somewhere with his friends, was tutoring someone or, her favorite, on a date with his new girlfriend... Kurama lectured her for that one.

Now it was the middle of December, the snow had piled high that afternoon; the day had faded into night and Kurama still hadn't come home, Shiori was worried about her son and so Haruka tried her best to calm her new stepmothers nerves.

"He's probably snowed in at a friends house." She'd said as Shiori dressed for work.

"A client wishes to meet me at my office, I might not be back until midnight, don't stay up too late alright?" Shiori nervously said a quick goodbye to Haruka then left, she had alway's been a worriesome woman.

Haruka was left now in an empty house which seemed far too quiet, her father had to work a late shift at the hospital, and he probably wouldn't be back until early in the morning, Kokoda was spending the night with a friend, and Kurama was... Well no one really knew that one.

After a few minutes Haruka became bored with the first floor scenery, so she drifted up upstares to her room. She sat at her desk and sketched in her new book for an hour or so, then she herd a noise which made her pause.

Tap...Tap...

Haruka listened a minute or so, the sound repeated several times before she turned to her window, she rose from her seat and walked toward her bed, she crawled over the matress then sat, her hands on the window ciel, looking out at the empty snowy night, she turned away.

Tap-tap.

She turned back then released the lock and pushed her window open, she felt the icey bite of the blustering winds, smelt the aroma of the clean snow and roses, her vision went white. Suddenly she found herself being tackled on to her bed, she fell on her back, a slight weight on her stomach.

"Thanks for letting me in, cutie." An unfirmiliar voice said, Haruka looked upon a silver haired man with golden eyes and... Fox ears?!

"Who the hell are you?! Get off me you crazy.. Thing!" She shouted as she proped herself up on one elbow, she tried to push the man away from her with her other hand... He didn't budge.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten your own stepbrother." He said, she blinked.

"Shuuichi?" She questioned, he smirked, "the hell is wrong with you?!" She shouted.

"Actually I am Kurama not Shuuichi."

"Whatever get up!"

"No."

"Why?!"

"I don't take orders from humans."

"I don't care! Up _now_." She ordered, the fox moved away from her, he sat back at the top of her bed and looked at her. Haruka sat up and closed her bed room window, she then turned to the fox.

"Never scare me like that again!" She growled, he chuckled amused.

"You humans are so easily frightend." He stated.

"You're a jerk in that form.'' She glared at him, he chuckled again. "I wanna ask you some questions Shuui- I-I mean Kurama."

"I'll allow it." He said as if he were giving her a great honor.

"Why are you a fox person now?" She questioned.

"I'm a fox because I was born this way."

"Why'd your personality change?"

"This is the personality of Kurama not Shuuichi." He answered

"Okay then smart guy! Why didn't you use the front door?!" Kurama smirked.

"It's a simple reason." He said as he crawled closer to her and cupped her chin in his hand.

"It's because I wanted you underneath me." She glared at him.

"Get out." She pushed him off the bed and unto the floor, getting to his feet he towered over her.

"OUT! Thats o.u.t _Out_! Waaaaaayy OUT!" She pointed to the door, he chuckled.

"Why so upset cutie?"

"You're my stepbrother you nasty incest freak!"

"No Shuuichi Minamino is your stepbrother, I, Kurama Youko, am a gentle, loving, kitsune." He smiled down to her.

"Like hell you are!"

"But I am, I only wish to give you..." He wrapped an arm around her small waist, letting his hand rest on the small of her back, he pressed his chest against hers, cupped her chin in one hand and looked into her eyes. "My love, on a moonlit night." He said seductively, she narrowed her eye's at him.

"Get outta my room." She ordered in a low calm growl, Haruka pushed him toward her open door then harshly shoved him into the hall, she slammed the door shut.

"And stay out you _nasty_ pedophile!"

Sometime after midnight Shiori returned, Kurama must have gone to his room because Haruka only herd the sound of Shiori tip toeing to her room.

Shiori opened Haruka's door and peeked inside as she often did when she worked late, all she wanted was to see she was well, Haruka's door closed. Shirori shuffled to her sons room opened the door just the same, peeked inside then after a moment she closed the door and wandered to her own room.

Haruka didn't get any sleep that night, she was too afraid the fox would break into her room and rape her in her sleep... That never happend, thank god.


	5. Chapter 5 Mend

Mend

Kurama woke to a harsh chill in his room, he sat up and yawned then he remembered a dream he'd had last night... Or what seemed like a dream, he'd behaved badly, he really hoped it was a dream.

"It probably wasn't a dream... She's going to be angry..." He said to himself as he walked down stares, he looked in the living room and in the kitchen but no one was around, he looked out the living room window and saw both his mother's and Kazuya's cars were gone, he went upstares.

Kurama knocked twice on Haruka's door, there was the sound of movement then her door opened, a blast of warm air hit Kurama.

Haruka stood there dressed in a baggy night shirt, looking lovely even though she seemed to have just woken. She looked at Kurama then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is your rut over with now fox?" He groaned at this remark.

'No that was definatley _not_ a dream.' He thought.

Haruka went into her room and Kurama followed closing the door behind him to keep the warm air inside.

"I am so sorry Haruka, I-I become different when I-"

"I know, I know it's okay i'm not mad." She interrupted, he breathed a sigh of reliefe. Haruka began to poke him in the chest roughly as she said, "but don't you ever come near me again when you turn into the pedo-fox!"

"I won't you have my word." He said a smile on his face.

"Shiori had to leave for work again, and daddy is working overtime at the hospital, Kokoda is snowed in at his friends house." Haruka explained as she muted the small TV that sat in the corner near her desk.

Kurama stepped closer to her.

"So it looks like we're alone for the day, cutie." He said seductively.

"Get out!" She pointed to the door, Kurama backed away, a smile on his face, his hands slightly raised.

"Relax it's a joke, i'm kidding!" Haruka shook her head.

"It's not funny!" She said as she attempted to hide a smile.

The two sat in Haruka's room for most of the day. Haruka's was the wormest room in the house thanks to a small space heater she kept. They sat and talked, watched TV and ate microwave dinners in that room. Kurama and Haruka were having a great time talking and laughing, Haruka felt she could trust her stepbrother again, then night rolled around.

Haruka was tired from not sleeping the night before, as she sat on her bed watching TV she would fall asleep, her head would droop down then she would snap out of her doze.

Kurama sat in the floor directly below her, he noticed her fatigue and became concerend.

"Haruka you seem tired, did you sleep okay?" Kurama questioned her, she rubbed her right eye and yawned.

"No I-" she paused, she didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying she was afraid of him... "I-I stayed up all night... Drawing... Stuff..."

Kurama insisted she sleep he would leave her be for the night, Haruka refused to sleep she was in the middle of her favorite show and besides she wasn't even tired! She yawned.

After five minutes Haruka had given in she'd nestled under her covers, warm and comfortable but still yet she fought sleep.

"Haruka?''

"Hmm?"

"I really am very sorry for behaving the way I did last night." Kurama had apologized to her at least two dozen times already, Haruka yawned under the covers.

"I already told you that I've forgiven you Shuuichi..." She yawned again, Kurama turned toward her on his knees, he folded both arms on the edge of her bed and layed his chin on them, he looked at her with those beautiful emerald green eye's.

"I know but... I'm just feeling regret."

"It's okay Shuuichi... I... Forgive... you..." She fell asleep just before midnight.


	6. Chapter 6 Fox

Fox

She fell asleep as she uttered her last words of forgiveness, Kurama looked at her for a minute and smiled.

"She's a good girl." He felt a strange sensation run through his veins, he looked up to the clock and saw midnight, he had been transforming for about a week around this time and he had no clue why. He felt himself change fading from Shuuichi Minamino into Kurama Youko the king of theifs.

The Youko looked from the clock to the girl who lay before him. That tiny girl, lay there sleeping, her head full of beautiful chocolate ringlets rested on a pillow, her skin soft in appearance and touch seemed like porcelane, her cheeks rosey and pink, her eye lashes brushed against her cheek keeping the soft honey color hidden behind them.

Haruka woke to the feeling of someone stroking her hair, her eye's opened slowly, she was face to face with Kurama Youko petting her head and gazing a her. She blinked once then sat up quickly.

"What in the world?!" She shouted.

"I'm glad you're awake cutie." Youko smiled up at her as he sat in the floor, his arms resting on her bed.

"You promised you wouldn't come around me as pedo-fox!" She exclaimed.

"Well, thats a harsh nickname." Youko responded.

"Leave... _Now_!" She ordered.

"So you only like Shuuichi? Is that it?"

"Yeah!"

"Why?"

"Because _heee_ didn't try to seduce meee!"

"True... But I'll be a good boy now." She glared at him, "no really I will."

"You're lying."

"No, all I ask is to spend one night with you." She swung her fist at him, he dodged. "_Sleeping_! I wish to spend the night with you _sleeping_!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's inapropriate for a girl and a boy to share a bed unless they're related, engaged, married _or_ little children." She explained.

"Alright then, lets get married." There was a silence, a long silence the only thing herd was the sound of icey wind blowing snow outside.

"WHAT?!" Was the only thing she could say, then Youko crawled into her bed.

"I'm taking that as a yes." He said.

"No! Take it as a _noooo_!" She said as he slid under her comforter, he smirked at her. "I'm going somewhere else!" She growled.

"I'll follow you." He stated.

"No! Stay!" She commanded as if he were her dog.

"No."

A car pulled up outside, Kurama peeked out the window and saw his mother shuffling toward the front door.

"It's mother..." He said then he looked to Haruka, "turn out the light.''

"Umm, how 'bout _**no**_!" She said, as she crossed her arms.

"If you don't then mother will come in her and see me... You promised to help me keep my secret."

Haruka struggled with herself for a moment, then she herd Shiori climbing the stares, Haruka growled then turned the light out.

Knowing Shirori would check on her, she layed in her bed next to the fox; Youko turned his back to her as Shuuichi would and covered his head with the comforter.

Shiori peeked inside Haruka's room and saw her sleeping, she went to her sons room and saw nothing, she went back into Haruka's room and found two figures lying under the covers, Shiori sighed happily.

_'This is the warmest room in the house thanks to that little heater, i'm glad their so willing to share with eachother... They're really getting along so well.'_ Shiori thought a smile on her face, she left Haruka's room and went to her own.

The fox turned to Haruka who lay snuggled under her comforter, fast asleep. Kurama blinked then smiled.

"Thanks for the help." He said, he pulled her close then drifted off in the warm company of the girl he would soon claim as his mate.


	7. Chapter 7 Awkwaaard :)

Awkwaaard... :)

Kurama woke feeling warm and comfortable, he really didn't want to get up. The sun had come up and his fox side had dissappeared, he lay in bed content with sleeping for the rest of his life, as Shuuichi Minamino.

He felt a small movement next to him and opened his eye's, Haruka was wrapped in his arms, she had curled into him like a kitten. After a moment of wondering he remembered how he'd fallen asleep here last night... And how he really needed to control the whole, in love with his step sister thing when he turned into his demon self.

Kurama felt a small pinch on his right arm, he then noticed that Haruka was awake and glaring at him.

"Yep, you got a real problem dude." Haruka said as if she were reading his mind.

"I am so sorry."

Haruka sat up quickly, Shuuichi did the same only slower, she growled at him she was clearly upset.

"Haruka, I really am-"

"No! no, no, no! I..._Can't_!" She said as she turned to him. "You're out of your god forsaken mind you crazy ginger!"

"I know and i'm sorry!" He appologized, she smiled to Kurama clearly frustrated.

"You know what would _really_ help me to forgive you right now Shuuichi?"

"What?" She spoke calmly to him.

"If you..." She suddenly shouted, "got out of my bed!" Kurama quickly got to his feet his face pink with embarassment.

"Thank you! You have managed to make this situation five percent less awkward!"

"I really am sorry Haruka!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah I know, but that-that... Situtation has _got_ to stop! It's weird, nasty, and now i'm really uncomfortable around you."

"No, please don't be I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Oh yeaah 'cause you've done a _great_ job so far!"

"No really." He took her hand in his and looked down at her with an expression mixed with sadness and worry. "I will not let it happen again Haruka..." After a moment of silence she huffed.

"It damn well better not Shuuichi, it's inapropriate!"

After that Kurama left her room and... She avoided him for the rest of the day, when night came he transformed once again, only this time he made sure to stay away from Haruka. He layed in his bed drifting to sleep as he thought.

_I have only made things worse..._


End file.
